The Spartanburg Community Clinical Oncology Program (SCCOP) has been an enthusiastic participant in the CCOP program since its inception. Since 1983 SCCOP has accrued greater than 10% of all newly diagnosed cancer patients in our regional tumor registry to cancer treatment protocols with data of high quality and low cost per accrual in this rural CCOP. The average accrual per year of 102 compares favorably with the average yearly treatment accrual CCOP wide of 86 as stated in the RFA. The SCCOP accrued 100 subjects to cancer control protocols in FY-06, equivalent to the average accrual CCOP wide of 109.6 subjects per year as stated in the RFA. SCCOP believes that participation in NCI approved cancer treatment and cancer control protocol activities is an ideal way to bring state-of-the- art cancer treatment and cancer control research to members of our community and involve a wider segment of our community in such activities. This participation will transfer newly developed technology in cancer prevention, early detection, treatment, patient management, rehabilitation and continuing care to our community in an accelerated fashion and correspondingly reduce cancer incidence, morbidity and mortality. The goals of the SCCOP for this grant period are to maintain and expand our cancer treatment accruals and to develop a comprehensive cancer control trials program. This will be accomplished by enlisting a larger number of subspecialty investigators (ENT, urology, surgical oncology, gynecology) in cancer treatment and cancer control activities, and encompassing both the family practice residency program at Spartanburg Regional Medical Center and private practice primary care physicians in cancer control activities. The SCCOP will continue to affiliate with SWOG, CCWFU, NSABP, and MDACC as research bases. The grant will support three full-time equivalents for data management. The consortium hospitals, as a measure of their commitment to the CCOP program, are providing significant funding for one FTE (secretary/data manager) and additional funds for travel and cancer control data management activities. The SCCOP enthusiastically recompetes at this time for continued funding for an activity which has proven extremely rewarding for this community.